Revenge will be sweet
by x.Bloodluster.x
Summary: Nadia is a descendant of Malek, Lord Kain wants her dead, her family have been killed, she is the last one of them and is looking for revenge please R and R
1. Murder by midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own LOK

Note: This is my first try at first-person please R and R

* * *

Chapter one

The sound of screams woke me up at night, that was the time to run.

Fleeing through the forest, no turning back, the branches cut at my arms, the bramble catching my feet, i don't stop, the vampires will find me, the wind lashed at my face as i ran, just running, no chosen destination, just to run and hide.

I am Nadia, daughter of lord Henry, seventh descendant of Malek the sarafan warrior.

Lord Kain wants Malek's descendants to die, he has set his sons to kill us, i am the only one to escape their clutches, my family, slaughtered, i am the last one to escape the town, i can not enter another, or it will suffer the same fate, vampires.

Still running i cry, i want to stop, but i can't, the brambles grow thicker as i venture further into the forest unaware of the danger around me, my heart aches, _how could the vampires kill my family_?, i thought clutching to my chest as my breath weakened, heavy rain started to pour down, this could give me a chance to stop, the vampires shouldn't follow me here, the rain is too heavy, _but what about the older vampires?,_ i cried harder as the rain fell on me, washing the mud off my skin, my mother will have died, my father also, my brothers and sisters maybe even cousins, yes they would have too, i must be the only one to have survived the vampires, but they will try to find me and if they do, we will just have to wait and see, revenge will be sweet.

* * *

Note: sorry it's a bit short, please R and R to tell me what you think.


	2. When realization hits you

**Chapter 2**

It is Day, the light brightly shines over the trees, they make soft whispering sounds as the wind passes through their leaves, i have a slight headache and my mind is a mess, where in Nosgoth am i?, in a forest for sure, but where?, i look around just to find a maze of trees and bushes, how did i get here?, why am i here?, that's when reality hits me, vampires, my family, dead, i force my memories away but they are to strong for me to forget, i remember the chaos, the slaughtered body of my brother, Derick, i feel my stomach hurl, he was only a mear child, i feel my throat burn, only eight years old, i quickly move my head to the side and let waste spill out of my mouth, the burning sensation in my throat leaves me empty, but makes me full of guilt, i will take sickness and leave it at a side, i have much more to deal with, i shall have the revenge that i crave, even if it means i go through hell and back i will get my revenge, Kain is a mear fly to what the Devil is, and i will be willing to see that fly, then squish it with the palm of my hands.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, and look around again, no traces of vampires, those blood sucking fiends will be parading my dead family like flags, waving them around to show their 'victory', what kind of a victory is it when they come in large numbers and kill helpless villagers?, the only thing they will ever have as a victory is if they throw themselves and each other into the lake of the dead, yes and i would be there, savouring the moment.

I slowly stand up, mud covers my attire, i will have to change, not yet, soon, if i find another village, hopefully i will find my way back home, and see if anyone has survived, no, that is blind hope, i will have to enter a different village, try and find out news, surely people must know by now, a masacred village would scare other villages, they are too afraid to help others and too afraid to help themselves, my head still aches as i wade through the mud, watching my steps i listen for any unwelcome noises, wild animals are at their best when the vampires attack a village, always left-overs, but never enough to feed a pack of wolves.

Why would Kain want us dead anyway?, i don't know how long has passed since Malek has been dead, what threat do we oppose to kain and his 'children'?, the vampires don't realise when they are winning, they have already gained rulership of Nosgoth, what more do they want?, i hate them all, if i ever cross one i will kill it and send it back to hell, where it can burn forever in the fiery pits, my belief of god has quickly passed me, the only one that can help me is myself, and myself alone.


	3. Noises of hope?

Disclaimer: i don't own LOK but i wish i did

Note:This is a longer chapter, i had a bit of trouble with it please read and review

Walking further, my mind fills itself with old joyful memories, though they have been reduced to the melancholy within my beating heart, i grimace at the sun as it's now dim light still manages to break through the trees, the old withering trees, ones that have witnessed chaos, and death, trees that are dying, just like humans as the fight with the vampires still carries on, but why?...

What am i saying?, the blistering heat must have gotten to me, why should i think about vampires like this?, my eyes grow heavy, i yawn tirelessly, my mind is full, what am i to do?, why am i thinking about revenge so soon?, when will i get my revenge?, i can't take this anymore, my vision slowly blurs, my brain tells me that i need sleep, but my heart says otherwise, i can't press on any longer, but i have to, it will be night in a couple of hours and there is no town in sight, will i ever get to a nice warm bed?, i wander continuously, sometimes passing by a familiar spot, or so i think, it could just be my mind, trying to distract my thoughts of finding my family alive again...

'What's that?', i wonder as a short sound of rustling bushes make me jump and hit my head off of a wall, a wall?, 'where am i?', i wonder looking around, a block of houses, wait, a group of armoured men, wade their way through the bushes, over where i am standing, 'shit!', i think as my heart beats 'twenty-to-the-dozen', 'vampires', another part of me resorts to.

"Who's there?"One calls, i hear the unsheathing of his sword.

"Show yourself!"Calls another, this time i hear the sound of a crossbow loading in place.

"Demon!"Another, this time a female voice, i cower against the wall and cry.

"What is it?"The first one asks as they come into view with me.

"It's not a vampire, it's a girl."Says the woman, she walks up to me but the first male stops her.

"She may be infected."He warns, but she ignores him.

"You know that is just a rumour."She replies and walks closer, i can hear her treading on the soft moss, her armour hits against each other, my heart slows down as she places one of her soft hands on my arm."Shh, it's okay we won't hurt you."She whispers comfortably, i whimper as she holds my hand tightly."She's alright, bring me a warm blanket and take her inside of the boundary."She orders, i look at her and cry even more, she reminds me of my mother with her soft cornflower eyes, and chestnut brown hair.

"But you know what the rules are!"The second male protested, pulling his helmet off.

"There is always exceptions!"She replies, both of the men just grunts and walks away.

My memories creep back to me, i can't go with them, i have to get Kain!, i will not rest untill i have his head.

"No."I call, but my voice isn't heard, only a small cry.

"Shh."The woman hushes me, but i ignore her.

"No, i have to get Kain!"I shout, this time she can hear me.

"What!?"She askes, it seems as if she is alarmed at the word 'Kain'.

"Kain, i have to kill him."I try to move away, but she grabbs tightly around my chest, restraining me form my own free will.

"Do not mention his name!"She warns, her voice is weak, but also strong.

"Get Off!"I scream, but her grip tightens even more, the exhaustion within me weakens my body, so i slowly give up, she stares at me, and i stare back, i need to get away, doesn't she know that Kain is after me, or does she? i look away from her face, and back over to the trees, what is going to happen to me?, why is she trying to 'help'?, "Please, let me go."I ask, slightly closing my eyes...


End file.
